


You’re my Angel

by obsessive_iris



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pining, after the apocalypse, angel - Freeform, aziracrow, ineffable husbands, wow what is it with me and angels who don’t think they’re good enough to be angels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/obsessive_iris
Summary: i posted this on my Tumblr first (microwavedzebras) and it got some notes, so I’m posting it here now! I changed a few words around to make it flow better, but it’s the exact same story.





	You’re my Angel

The apocalypse had been averted and Aziraphale just thought “fuck it”. He was going to go over to Crowley’s house and have a good time with someone he loved. Heaven was still going to mind it’s own business for a while after the switch him and Crowley pulled, so it’s not like he would get punished for it.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale politely knocked on the door.

Crowley opened it and let him in. “Aziraphale! Nice to see you!”

Zira blushed and nodded, walking into the apartment. This was only his second time here, the first being the night of the apocalypse when his bookshop burned down.

“I thought I would come by to talk more about the apocalypse.” Aziraphale tried to find somewhere to sit down. Crowley gestured vaguely towards the edge of his bed, and Aziraphale sat.

“It was fun, don’t you think, Angel? Now that we can look back on it, I mean. Was not fun in the moment to see my car explode.” Crowley shook his head and sat next to Aziraphale.

“It wasn’t fun to learn that my bookshop burnt down.” Aziraphale tried to keep the light attitude, but was not very good at it. The apocalypse was almost the end of everything. It was almost the end of him and Crowley’s lives on Earth, but more importantly, it was almost the end of him and Crowley. They would never be able to do anything together again. To hang out, to talk, anything.

“What’s on your mind? You’re thinking about something.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale.

“It’s nothing. Let’s talk about something else.” Zira gasped. “The trials! We can talk about that! Oh, your trial was so much fun, dear! I splashed the window the demons were watching from, and they all jumped back! They were terrified!”

Aziraphale went on and on as he noticed Crowley smiling at his story. “So, what was my trial like? You never told me!”

Crowley’s face dropped. He gingerly took off his sunglasses and placed them on the bedside table. He looked Aziraphale in the eyes, without any barrier, something he rarely ever did. “Angel... I’m sorry, you didn’t have a trial.”

“I... what?” Aziraphale “Your trial was unfair and did not follow the rules of an actual court hearing, but I would expect that from Hell! Are you saying that Heaven completely disregarded even having a trial? That’s not possible! They’re better than that, they’re- they’re angels! A-Are you sure you’re remembering correctly?”

“I’m so sorry. There was no trial. I expected more from them too,” Crowley said, with the same gingerness as when he reminded Aziraphale that his bookshop burned down.

“What did they say? The angels?” Aziraphale looked down at his lap.

“Oh, you don’t want to know.”

“Yes, I do. Tell me.”

Crowley sighed. “Gabriel said to ‘shut your mouth and die already’. His exact words.”

“...Oh”. Aziraphale buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. A few moments passed.

Crowley didn’t really know what to do in this situation. The only thing he could think of was to ask “Are you okay, angel?”, which was not his best option. But it wasn’t the worst, either.

“Don’t call me that.” Aziraphale forced out through his tears.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not an angel anymore. I wasn’t good enough to do anything properly. Heaven hates me. God herself hates me. All the angels hate me. People I thought were my friends. I can’t even fall and become a demon, because hell hates me too. I’m just a non-angel. I’m nothing anymore.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, surprising him. He guided Zira’s head to rest on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but get mad at heaven and how its angels had reduced his best friend to a sobbing mess.

“Unless it really bothers you, I’m going to keep calling you angel. You’re the most good-hearted person I’ve ever met, even counting people I knew before the fall. If God doesn’t think you’re an angel, it’s just because she doesn’t know you. And she’s a twat. And Gabriel and the others? You’re more of an angel then they’ll ever be.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“I’m not finished. You’re not nothing. You don’t fit in with heaven or hell, and that’s okay. You fit in just fine with humans. We both do. You’ll always have me. And no matter what heaven or hell thinks, you’ll always be an angel to me. You’re still my angel.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley’s waist and buried his head in the demon’s chest.

“I love you, Crowley” slipped out of Aziraphale’s mouth. He didn’t mean it to, but it did. He wanted to go faster with Crowley, but not that fast. And like winks, the words “I love you” by themselves are hard to interpret. But Crowley would be correct no matter what he thought Aziraphale meant, because Aziraphale had meant it in every possible meaning.

“I love you too, angel.” Aziraphale did not know which meaning Crowley meant, but was content to just leave it at that and figure out what was next for their relationship another day. They may not have eternity to spend together, but they have a while.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was posting this I had Angel by Shaggy ft. Rayvon stuck in my head so like,,, don’t imagine Aziraphale finally getting a smartphone so Crowley can text him instead of always calling, and Crowley immediately sets Aziraphale’s ringtone on his phone to that song. And then Crowley loses his phone and Aziraphale is trying to help him find it, so he calls it. Crowley tries to stop him, but it’s too late, and the song is just blaring out from somewhere underneath Crowley’s bed. And Crowley’s face goes red. That’s it lol I just had to share that.


End file.
